


It's On Your Cup

by coeur_ananas



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coeur_ananas/pseuds/coeur_ananas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: "I had a 7am class and the kid next to me literally poured a monster energy drink into his coffee and said “i’m going to die” and drank the whole thing." AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's On Your Cup

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters.

Walking around campus early in the morning is one of Lexa’s favourite things since she started college in this quiet town a little over a year ago. It’s not even 6:30am yet, but she’s been up for quite some time now and she’s fully awake. She walks briskly across the park, clutching the steaming cup of coffee with her name scribbled on the side that she picked up on her way to class and with her bag slung over her right shoulder. She breathes in the pre-winter air and when she exhales, it clouds up in front of her, making her smile for some reasons. Autumn is her favourite season. It’s dark outside, and the frost-covered ground crunches under her boots. Lexa hears the echo of a car stalling and someone slamming its door angrily as they yelled ‘goddammit!’ A few tenacious birds are chirping up in the leafless trees, and a couple of squirrels are bickering, bushy tails chasing each other, arguing over an acorn that will inevitably end up in their shared nest. Most of the students are probably still cocooned in bed and won’t wake up for another hour or two, but strangely Lexa doesn’t envy them. It’s a little chilly this morning. A gust of wind blows, rustling the brown, dry leaves and Lexa buries her face in her woolen scarf, her glasses fogging up momentarily, blinding her. She picks up her pace.

**

“Jesus Fuck!” Clarke exclaims as she wakes up with a start, her alarm blaring as loud as a fire truck across the room. Her heart beats wildly in her chest, and she breathes in deeply, running a hand through her blonde curls. The only thought she can process is that she’s going to kill Octavia for tempering with her clock again. After a moment she flops back in bed with a groan, pulling a pillow over her head. She kind of falls back asleep until one of the girls next door – most likely Raven – bangs on her paper-thin wall, cursing and threatening to end Clarke’s life. _Lovely_.

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry! Jeez!” Clarke yells as loud as she can over the noise, her voice raspy with sleep, kicking the wall in reply. It’s not like Raven never played rock music at 3am on a Tuesday morning or that she never shouts at her TV for three hours straight when the _Bruins_ are on. She rolls her still crusty-with-sleep eyes and pushes back the blankets, stumbling out of bed and shutting off the alarm with her fist. She turns the light on and squints, looking around for her glasses. Clarke doesn’t find them, but she can sort of make out the digits on the clock and it reads 6:45am. _Shit!_ She doesn’t have time to wonder how the hell it’s 6:45 already when her alarm is set for 6:15. All she knows is she’s going to be late and she can’t be late.

**

Lexa is grateful to find that the door to the classroom is unlocked. She didn’t want to wait in the hall until someone comes and sees her standing there, alone. She doesn’t mind the fact that she doesn’t have any friends, but there’s something a little desperate about being half an hour early to a 7am class. She takes her usual seat at the back of the room where nobody can see her, but she can see them all. She sits at the last table on the left, the one that has only three seats. Nobody ever sits next to her because the view is obstructed by a pillar and people usually come in groups. Lexa pulls the chair closest to the wall and takes her jacket off, but keeps her scarf wrapped around her neck. She takes her notebook and textbook out of her bag that’s on the chair next to her and loads her laptop. She has plenty of time to download today’s slideshow so she can follow along, check her emails for fanfiction updates and scroll down her Tumblr dashboard before anyone gets there. What can she say, she’s a dork.

**

As her fellow classmates start filling in the room mostly in pairs, complaining about how early it is, and how little sleep they get, Lexa swiftly pulls up the PowerPoint presentation on her screen and waits for the class to start.

She checks the time on her phone and is surprised to see that a text message is waiting for her. It’s from this girl she met online, Costia. Lexa doesn’t even open it. She drops her phone back in the front pocket of her bag and takes a sip of her now lukewarm coffee.

The classroom buzzes with chatter and laughter. A few screens are lit up here and there. A group of particularly loud girls are gasping and giggling; all gathered around a computer where a Facebook profile is open. Friends are sharing breakfast snacks and others are comparing notes. Some are napping, head propped on their bags or their bunched up jackets. They all seem happy to be there, despite their earlier protests, and Lexa is happy to watch them interact from afar.

At 7am on the dot, their teacher walks in, shutting the door behind her with a loud bang, effectively quieting the room.

“Good morning, everyone,” she greets them as she made her way to the front, her heels clicking intimidatingly on the parquet flooring. A chorus of ‘good morning, Mrs. Jackson’ answers back, and everyone takes their seats and opens their books. The room that burst with energy not even a minute ago is now quiet and dull. Students look half asleep, guzzling their coffee greedily and yawning widely.

**

Fifteen minutes into the lecture, Lexa is distracted by the creak of the door behind her. She turns around and sees a blonde slipping in as quietly as she can. Blue eyes meet Lexa’s, and the girl offers her a cute apologetic smile. ‘Sorry,’ she mouths, and Lexa nods before turning her attention back to the front.

“Is this place taken?” the late-comer asks, whispering almost directly in Lexa’s ear. Startled, Lexa jumps in her seat and drops her pen to the floor. They both bend down at the same time to pick it up, banging their heads together in the process.

“Motherfff,” the girl grunts. “I’m so sorry, are you okay?” She grabs the back of Lexa’s chair so she won’t fall back, and Lexa instinctively reaches for her arm to hold her up. “Thanks.”

Lexa just nods stiffly once again, uncomfortable with the amount of interaction she’s had with this beautiful stranger in such a short period of time, and tries to focus on what their professor is saying. _So beautiful_ … Wait, what? She finds this girl pretty? She glances furtively at the blonde. She’s taken the free seat at the end of the table. Her blonde, wavy hair is pulled back in a messy ponytail and she’s not wearing any makeup. Her black leather jacket hugs her curves in all the right places, and she’s wearing purple fingerless gloves. Lexa rubs her aching forehead; maybe she hit her head harder than she thought.

**

This is not her day. Clarke sits down and takes her things out of her backpack. Her head is already throbbing and she doesn’t have any ibuprofen on her. This class is going to be long. She powers her laptop, and to her horror, it doesn’t start. She repeatedly jabs the power button, but it’s useless. It’s out of battery, and she didn’t think to pack the cord before she left. _Dammit!_ She flips her spiral notebook open and starts taking notes. Clarke tries to be subtle and peers on the girl’s screen a couple of times to see what their professor is talking about, but subtly isn’t Clarke’s middle name and the girl notices. Lexa, her name is Lexa. Clarke reads it on her cup. Lexa takes pity on her and angles her computer a bit toward Clarke. She is supposed to look at the slideshow, but Clarke is captivated by the girl sitting next to her. She can’t believe she hasn’t seen her before. She has long hair the colour of rich chocolate tied in a low loose bun, and long lashes sooted with mascara. Her face is framed with black-rimmed glasses, and her cheeks are dusted with light freckles. Clarke stares shamelessly at her, fascinated, as Lexa handwrites her notes in neat cursive, biting on her lower lip. Every once in a while, Lexa brushes strands of hair back from her face, and Clarke notices how the light reflects on her glasses. She feels guilty and stops staring when she sees a small bump forming on the side of Lexa’s head.

When Professor Jackson announces a break, Clarke is the first out of the class.

**

Lexa is a little offended – though she’s not sure why – but mostly relieved when Clarke runs out of the room without saying a single word to her. The blonde spent most of the last hour staring at her instead of taking notes, making Lexa feel extremely self-conscious and vulnerable.

A few minutes later, the blonde girl comes back in, two cups of coffee in hands and a can of something tucked under her arm. She puts both cups and the can of a _Monster_ energy drink down on their table and takes a little plastic bottle out of her jeans back pocket.

“Here,” the blonde slides one of the cups across the table, and Lexa just stares at her, shocked. “It’s the least I could do,” the girl says with a sheepish smile. “I’m sorry again for the concussion I probably gave you. I’m Clarke by the way.”

Clarke shakes two Advil’s out of the bottle and swallows them dry, before offering Lexa some.

“Uh, thank you,” Lexa manages to stammer out after a moment. She takes the pills gratefully and takes a sip of the coffee Clarke just brought her. She’s surprised it tastes exactly how she likes it, 2 milks, 1 sugar, but she doesn’t question it. Lexa puts the cup back down and takes her glasses off. “Thanks for the coffee,” she mutters, her eyes closed. She didn’t realize until now how bad her head actually hurt. She flinches at the noise when Clarke pops her can open, the sickeningly sweet scent of the energy drink permeating the air around them.

“Are you okay?” Clarke asks her, concern evident in her voice.

“Y-yeah,” she assures, her eyes widening in horror when she sees the blonde pouring the _Monster_ drink into her coffee. Her hand flies unconsciously to her heart, and she almost gags.

Clarke chuckles at her reaction and says, “Yep, I’m going to die. My heart will probably stop, I hope you know CPR,” before taking a huge gulp of the poisonous mixture.

Lexa wants to remind her that there’s a good the whole class knows cardiopulmonary resuscitation considering the subject they are studying, but the words die in her throat when Clarke’s tongue darts out, and she licks her lips. Lexa forces herself to look away, back to her screen where it’s safe.

The classroom is bustling with lively energy again. People are talking animatedly; little groups move around, meeting up with friends they didn’t get a chance to speak with before class. Everyone seems to know everyone, and Lexa wonders why Clarke is still sitting quietly next to her when she knows her friends are all sitting in the front.

“Hey, Clarke!” a tall, lanky guy yells from across the room. “You coming sit with us?”

“Nah!” Clarke shakes her head. “I’m sitting with my friend Lexa here today! I’ll catch up with you guys later.”

Lexa’s cheeks set aflame when she hears the blonde’s reply. It feels like every set of eyes are turned on her, and now they all know her name. How does Clarke know her name?

“So,” Clarke says to her casually to strike up a conversation, “what are you doing after class?”

“I, uh, I… Library. I have to study…for the chemistry finale,” Lexa finally says, embarrassed by how awkward she sounds She can feel the heat radiating off of her face. “Y-you?”

“Probably the same, this is my only class today.” Clarke says over the rim of her paper cup.

“Yeah, me too,” Lexa says.

“Want to go together?” Lexa isn’t sure, but Clarke sounds hopeful. She looks at Lexa with big puppy eyes and the corner of her mouth is pulled up in an adorable smile.

“To-together?” she repeats dumbly. Lexa tenses and tries to come up with a pre-made excuse to avoid social interaction, but her mind goes blank. Clarke seems to notice the way her hand starts to shake, and she tilts her head to the side, studying her.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to. I’m sorry I made you feel uncomfortable,” Clarke apologizes genuinely. “I can go sit somewhere else for the rest of the class if you’d prefere.”

“No!” Lexa blurts out. She closes her eyes for a second and breathes in deeply. ‘ _Get a grip, Lexa_!’ she chastises herself. “I…I’m sorry. I’m not very good at this whole socializing thing,” Lexa admits honestly. “I’d like to go to the library with you.”

Clarke breaks into a grin that illuminates the whole room, and Lexa’s heart flutters in her chest.

“Alright! It’s a date, Lexa!” Clarke blushes slightly when she realizes how that sounds, but doesn’t say anything to cover it up. She’d love to go on an actual date with this girl. With Lexa.

The lecture starts again, and their professor goes on about local anaesthesia. Lexa has placed her laptop in between them and they both take a lot of notes, stealing occasional glances at each other.

“How’d you know my name?” Lexa whispers suddenly.

“It’s on your cup. It’s how I knew how you like your coffee too,” Clarke tells her without looking up from her notebook, but Lexa can see the ghost of a smile playing on her lips, and all Lexa can think of is how she wants to know how they would feel against her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts! x


End file.
